A Tactician's Concern
by Coricus
Summary: Once again they found themselves pouring over histories and documents at hours long past when they should rightfully have rested, for every day they worried they rested less regardless. Perhaps it was just baseless concern, they told themselves. . .or perhaps not.
1. Chapter 1

The warm air and glowing light of the library felt like a welcome from an old friend, and honestly the place was one of a sort. The princess of Hyrule had long since fallen asleep behind the receptionist's desk, her head gently lying atop a thick book of laws and codes as though it was the softest pillow in the world. Flowers were blooming from atop the rafters, a curious sight the first time one sees them but a sure sign that their master was somewhere nearby. And sure enough, a peculiar chorus of chirps and cheeps sung out from a few rows down as a book slowly crawled across the floor in a sea of multicolored little creatures. All too often the tiny things cowered in the face of others, so between their efforts and the sleeping royal, it was for the best that they not disturb either of the parties present.

Quietly they walked down the aisles of books as they worked their way over to the desk they had chosen for their personal work. Though none of the stories here were their purpose today, their eyes still skimmed one title or another out of curiosity. These were mostly works of fiction, not usually their area of preference. They had often been encouraged to broaden their horizons, however, and so from time to time they had poured over the pages of one tale or another. Perhaps it was just as well to do so, as even in the depths of fantasy something about the world it was written in could be gleaned.

On the far end of the room their little corner came into view, hidden by a massive bookshelf from the outside but practically crying out for attention to itself once one entered the aisle it was centered in. The much cherished globe they had chosen to assist their work was now nearly choked in old historical texts. A tupperware container filled to the brim with unidentified venison still sat proudly where it had been placed earlier in the day, a worthy meal if one that would bring less confident diners to their knees. And the corkboard they had carefully selected for their work still hung with pride behind the clutter, parchments and notes and images of strange monsters and floating. . .saucer bowls. . .tacked up carefully so as to give everything room to be seen and read.

It was here where their study continued ever ceaselessly, a daily routine they felt better not to inform the others of. It's not that they couldn't, assist, mind you, in fact the rest of the organization were likely the only ones that could help. It was simply a matter of not wishing the others to become concerned, either for their own sake or because of the very things that kept them up at night themselves.

The rain outdoors pattered on the rooftop as they hunched over the scattered papers. Some would take such weather as an ill omen, but truthfully all it did for today was make things rather wet. Or perhaps some god above with a touch of humor saw what they intended to spend their hours looking through today and decided to set a bit of a mood. Whatever the case, it was nothing more than a mild distraction from their work to make them worry if they had waterproofed their clothes enough for the journey back to their room later.

It all started not long after they arrived here, really. The thrill of meeting famed warriors of the past and unknown lands slowly melting into a faint yet ever nagging question in the back of one's head. Or perhaps it started before then, in a way. In a sense the entire story of their continued sense of self led up to the biting concern that made the nights feel ever so slightly colder than they should. The feeling of utter helplessness as the eldritch coils of madness and death dragged them into the depths, with only the desperate calls of those who cared most to save them from being trapped inside a monstrosity for all eternity.

It was this pair of realities, the existence of endless worlds and possibilities and the presence of forces of madness and darkness ever looming and undying, that planted the seed of their concern. If one world could only be saved by the sheer chance of a desperate attempt to change the course of events of another, one that had in fact been wiped out by the original course of events no less, then how many other worlds must be on the edge of collapse and disaster?

Indeed, upon their initial investigation it seemed that the defiance of events otherwise inevitable was a recurring theme for those chosen to come here. Gods and horrors only overthrown through an equal mix of skill, teamwork, and utter chance. No one truly fought alone, but it always fell upon the shoulders of one to land the finishing blow.

But though forces of immense power fell one by one, a burning question still emerged, brought to light by the very nature of their own experience. The Fell Dragon. . .Grima. . .though it could be slain by the holy blade Falchion, it's purging was merely temporary. It's power had grown so strong that it had seeped into the fabric of existence, vulnerable to nothing but it's own power and left to doom the far future as it gradually dragged itself back to life. Had they not exploited the fine details of it's sole weakness at the risk of their own existence to slay it, even victory that day could have been certain disaster for some distant one.

What if one of these immense forces had merely been staved off for some short time? They skimmed every document, every legend, every holy book they could find. To locate every threat that might resurface in the future, so that none would have to live in fear and despair the way the children of that dying world had.

The night god of one world had been the greatest concern for a time, shattering the world in a rampage of destruction only to fall to slumber only after being subdued by it's counterpart. But it's rise and defeat had long since slipped into the cycles of the world itself, and it's last awakening had been premature no less, set off by an egomaniac that caused far too much chaos for one man. The beast would take so long to return that even Grima's rise would be but a distant memory on that timescale.

Perhaps more related to what they knew of these sorts of matters was the eternal cycle of the three spirits, the warrior, the wise, and the dark power. Indeed, the wise was the very woman who had fallen to slumber a stone's throw away. The holy blade of that world, passed down from the goddesses and the mark of a true master, could but seal the eternal hatred that threatened to destroy all in it's path. Strangely enough, however, the place they had found themselves in had determined it's own solution to the eternal dilemma. Rather than banish the beast of power, the force that ruled this place saw fit to seal it into it's most mortal form and bind it among the ranks of those here. The king of evil hardly saw fit to complain of his lot, and at the same time he could do far less damage this way than if left to degenerate.

But for todays concern. . .they found themselves pouring over ever older descriptions, each less helpful than the last. Were it not for some clever discussion and a champion's loose tongue, the true nature of the situation may have never come to light. But indeed, after endless death and destruction had worn on and countless battles had been fought, one world had managed to do the unthinkable. They had managed to slay a primordial being through sheer force. To imagine the utter power that it must have taken to even attempt it even after luck was taken into account was disturbing. But moreso than that, there seemed to be a sense of unease that those responsible refused to admit, either to others or to themselves. A sense that something was left, still looming, still watching, surging back to existence faster than anyone could prepare for.

"Maybe a couple of decades at the most. . ." They mumbled.

"You OK, Robin? You seem to be kinda spacin' out there." Someone said from behind them.

They whirled around as much as their thick leather cloak could allow, the books they had picked up nearly tumbling out of their hands in shock. They had assumed they would be uninterrupted at this hour of night, for the Exalt had long since turned in and few others bothered to ask them questions about their routine after the sun had set.

"Ah, it's. . .hello Sonic. I didn't expect to see you here at this hour." Robin said.

"Eh, just had a book that needed to be returned. Shakespear seriously needed to lighten up, holy cow. Anyway, Zelda's kinda stiff and Olimar doesn't talk much, so I figured I'd check and see what you were up to." Sonic said.

Robin shuffled awkwardly in their cloak, trying to both hastily cover up their work and not call too much attention to it. The light of their desk candle wavered awkwardly as they placed down their books, the cherished globe spinning slightly as their arm brushed against it.

"Just catching up on some reading. You know, the usual thing one does in a library." Robin said awkwardly.

Sonic ignored them and stared past them at the arrangement on their corkboard in fascination. Robin winced as they watched the strage hedgehog creature's ears fold back ever so slightly as a small frown appeared on his face.

"Is that a copy of the Gaia Manuscripts you got up there?" Sonic asked.

". . .Perhaps." Robin blushed.

Sonic looked down and brought his hand up to his face to think. Robin on the other hand was rather more preoccupied with staring at their own feet and trying not to think so much about the new development, almost finding themselves trying to retreat into their hood. Eventually Sonic glanced up and saw their condition, looking concerned for a moment and then flashing an encouraging grin.

"Look, I get why you're worried about this kinda stuff. And if things were a little more stable around here, maybe I'd tell you to knock it off and get some fresh air, but hey, this place is pretty crazy, someone's gotta care. So, you got anything interesting off of all that? I could use some tips on who I should kick in the face of next." Sonic said.

Robin slowly looked up and sighed. Their secret was already out, they might as well make use of it.

"Unfortunately the only place where I could discern for absolute certain that there's a problem might only cause more problems if we tried to enter. I think I might have a few hotspots that might give me an idea, however, and you're certainly more fleet of foot than myself. . ." Robin said.

"So you need someone to do a field trip for you, eh? Is this gonna be boring or do I have some fun to keep a lookout for?"

"If there were no. . .'fun'. . .I would not ask it of you. I know full well what sort of missions you prefer. I must warn you, however, that if you find anything there, you must not under any condition let it latch onto you, lest it. . ."

Sonic cracked his knuckles and grinned his usual michievous grin. This was clearly something more to his liking, and perhaps that was for the best.

"Say no more! So where am I gonna be dropping into for this?"


	2. Chapter 2

They slouched over the large metal box, turning a few dials here and there. Using a radio device did not come naturally to Robin, but the amount of practical use it had inspired them to learn rather quickly. More lightweight and newer variants would have certainly been more convenient, but in the quiet corner the tactician had staked out the old hunk of steel felt oddly more comfortable.

They stuffed the headset under their leather hood and gave a careful glance around themselves. The library was empty this morning, the other regulars having moved on to their daily work. There was certainly little better of a time to set this mission into motion. They had inquired whether their partner would require a headset themselves, but the hedgehog had simply stated that he "had it covered" and waved the suggestion off. Come to think of it, there was a slight bulge under Sonic's glove. . .had he always taken to carrying a communicator? It certainly wasn't to be expected for him to be so prepared, but then again he talked often and proudly of his, ahem. . ."best bro" back from the world he hailed from having a certain skill with technology. Whatever the case, it was at least fairly convenient seeing as Robin was unsure where one would even find a headset to fit the blue blur.

"Have you reached the Outrealm gate yet?" Robin asked carefully.

Through the radio echoed the ethereal hum the tactician knew so well, the muted splash as time and space washed around carved edges. The sound alone answered the question for them, but even so some confirmation would be reassuring in this case.

"Yeah, I'm. . .I'm at the gate. Whoever did this thing up certainly had some fancy taste, didn't they?" Sonic quipped.

Robin sighed and smiled lightly, resting their head in their fingers. Sonic certainly had a sense of humor on him.

"Are you absolutely sure you'll be able to make your way? The Outrealms are rather easy to become lost in even if one knows where one wishes to be. If one ended up in another world without knowing how to navigate, they might never return to their own."

"Don't worry so much, I'll be fine. I've got the guidance system letting me know which worlds are on our own universe cluster and set to the location. I do this kind of thing all the time back at home, anyway. You want someone who isn't getting stranded? I'm your guy."

"Ah, good. I just. . .want to make sure nothing goes wrong. I've heard legends of heroes getting stranded before. But with your preparation, I perhaps shouldn't worry so much. Contact me when you reach the other side, alright?"

Robin could hear the radio crackle out as the hedgehog dashed into the portal. The sound of reality washing against the microphone like tides against a shore poked through the static that temporarily blotted out most noise. A minute of tension was had as the shifting current moved back and forth. Then there was a splash, not unlike a fish leaping out of water. A few steps onto bricks could be heard. Then nothing but silence and the wind in the trees.

"Sonic, are you. . .alright?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine, just. . .I may not have to check out those places you listed off to me after all."

"Oh gods, what happened?" Robin asked.

"The whole place smells like someone turned a corpse inside out and left it out in the sun for a couple days."

"And why in Naga's name would you know what that smells like?"

Sonic made a noise that could best be described as a verbal shrug and walked a few more paces. Robin hadn't expected him to walk at such an ordinary if not slow place, but the hedgehog seemed to be struggling with the apparent stench a fair bit.

"Is there anything else out of place, Sonic?" Robin asked.

"Well the wildlife definitely cleared out a while ago. If it was just stiff pong not much would really care, you'd probably have some scavengers eyeing the area too. Something freaked everything out bad."

Come to think of it, one would normally expect the sound of birds singing at this time of day. The silence in that regard was a fair bit unsettling once the attention was called to it.

"Ah, so a crushing sense of foreboding, then. Anything visual?"

"I'm trying to see. . .might be some energy damage in some spots? Looks like there's a sort of purple tinge from here. It's difficult to tell, I'll have to get a closer look."

Suddenly the sound of someone shouting could be heard in the distance, appearing to grow slightly louder as it went. Sonic could be heard to be adjusting himself to look in the general direction, although it was difficult to pick up what exactly was going on. . .

"Is someone coming?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, looks like the locals decided to check up on this place too. That's gotta be a good sign, right?" Sonic said, mirthful sarcasm to his voice.

"Ah. I am. . .unsure whether or not the locals will take kindly to someone of your stature. Does the situation appear to be safe?" Robin asked.

Footsteps could be heard jogging closer nearby, then slowing down. The sound of a large piece of metal scraping on the ground could be heard at times. Each step of the newcomer seemed heavy, as though they were carrying something with them far larger than most would be inclined to carry.

"Hey furball, this isn't a vacation spot." A gruff yet familiar voice could be heard saying nearby.

"Hey bro, don't worry about it. I'm not doing this to goof around, I'm on official business. I can prove it because I got asked to do it by someone stuffy." Sonic said.

"Did you just refer to me as stuffy?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Well, clearly in that case you've got an actual adult taking care of this from somewhere, why don't you get them and bring them over?" The voice asked.

"Hey, I've got them on speaker right now, why don't I turn the volume up and you can talk to them yourself?" Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you sure that's a good ide-" Robin started.

There was a moment of awkward silence as they could hear their own voice echo into the air on the other side of the radio.

". . .Uh, hello." Robin said sheepishly.

"So there actually is an adult over there that put him up to this. You seem pretty reasonable, you got any particular reason you wanted to poke around here?" The voice asked.

"Ah. W-well I was. . .the truth is I've been researching whether I needed to be worried about various potential threats to worlds. I've been growing slightly worried this particular one might have something to be concerned about and wanted to make sure that it was simply nothing more than idle thought."

Robin could hear a strong laugh from the other side.

"Well that's sweet of you, but you're a bit late. This place always has something to be worried about. Killer monsters, giant forests growing from nowhere, lights from the sky dropping down and eating the earth, our own gods turning against us. . ." The voice said.

Robin adjusted themselves awkwardly in their seat and leaned back a bit, their back stiffening in discomfort. It seems that the recent chaos that had unfolded in this world had been far more extreme than they had managed to uncover in their research.

". . .I apologize. I hadn't considered the level of tragedy that must have unfolded there, to put the issue in such a way was insensitive. Not so long ago myself I had borne witness to war and invasion spanning entire continents and every deceased within miles rising up to take the lives of any they found, yet somehow even that seems to pale in comparison to whatever has happened here. . ." Robin said.

"It's fine, it's fine, this place has it pretty rough but if you want to help out I'm not really in a position to turn it down. We need all the help we can get around here." The voice said. "So you were worried about something?"

"Yes, I. . .explaining what the issue is would likely cause more questions than answers, but I would like to know if you have seen anything unusual." Robin said. They then paused for a moment. "And. . .thinking on the situation, I should probably arrange for someone to assist in helping your realm to reconstruct, if you would be willing to accept. I have a close relationship with the Exalt of a kingdom from my world, it would likely be rather simple arranging for a party to contribute."

"Hey, if you want info you don't have to butter me up, but I'll definitely take you up on that offer if you're telling me the truth." The voice said. "If you want unusual? We're having monster sightings again. We've actually had a bit of a break for once these past couple of years. Thing is? None of them have actually been ransacking the towns for once. They've all been headed off in this direction. So I figure, hey, they're probably up to something, I may as well see what's going on. And then who do I see here but this furball, looking like someone hit him in the face with a dead vulture. If we're both here at the same time, I'm guessing that means there's definitely something going on, am I right?"

". . .Then that must mean. . .oh gods. . ." Robin said.

"Yeah, they're a bit of a handful. What's bothering you about this?" The voice asked.

"If they're all gathering there, it must mean they're passing through the Outrealms. If there's something dangerous occurring, it could be being set into motion nearly anywhere." Robin said.

"Well, I don't know what's on the other side of that gate, but if you've got an idea then good on you. Anyway, if you think you've got an idea what you're doing now. . ." The voice said.

"Ah, right. Sonic, change of plans. Do you think you could pop into each world from the organization for me for a bit and see if there's anything amiss?" Robin said.

"Hey, looks like this field trip is starting to get pretty long." Sonic said.

"W-well I mean, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you-" Robin stuttered.

"That's alright, I got you covered." Sonic said. "There's clearly something up at this point, anybody else would just be wasting time."

"Right then. Onwards and upwards. And tell the gentleman I said thank you." Robin said.

"Hey, I'm still here! And you should know me by now, I do fight assist for you guys. After the crazy old man managed to talk me into doing a round with angel face, I didn't really have any reason to turn down any other weird offers. . ." The voice trailed off.

"Well, thank you anyway, sir. Perhaps we'll talk again under better circumstances soon." Robin said.

"Maybe." The voice said.

The sound of Sonic plunging back into the Outrealms echoes through the speakers. Robin slumped down into their seat, sighing not particularly out of relief or exhaustion but perhaps simply out of the release of having nowhere else to move onward with the situation for a moment. Then they pulled themselves back up and began to open a drawer full of papers and ink. At this point the situation clearly required following, it would be best if they started taking notes now. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Robin reclined on the bench in the mid-afternoon sun, allowing their hood to flap back. Their face felt comfortable in the outdoor air, although the half-paved park was perhaps a tad less refreshing than the woods and fields where they had made camp so many times. It felt like yesterday, really. There were many fond memories of those days, of the bond between soldiers, but at the same time it was more than for the best those days were over. . .

While they were lost in thought, a blond haired man sat down beside them, holding out a piece of tupperware.

"Fiora accidentally made too many eggs at breakfast this morning, so she told me to bring some over to someone here. It would almost feel like a waste to give it to Kirby, but you're the only person I know who eats normally who will touch food if it doesn't come from a farm animal."

Robin leaned over the container of tupperware. They were indeed eggs, two large eggs, one seemingly entirely yolk and the other seemingly entirely white.

"Curious. . .what did they come from?" Robin asked.

"They're Flamii eggs. They're pretty well liked locally." He said.

Robin shrugged and pulled out a fork from within their cloak. Casually they stuck it into the egg of yolk and pulled out a bite, nodding as they placed it into their mouth.

"May I finish it here?" Robin asked.

He handed Robin the container, and Robin stuck the fork into the egg of white, eating it with a similar degree of approval.

"Do you always walk around with a fork in your coat?" He asked.

"Not always, no, it's a liability on the battlefield. When you keep bringing me your leftovers, it's rather more convenient." Robin said.

"What all do you have in there, anyway?" He asked.

"There's practical storage space for four tomes, along with some odds and ends. You didn't think I just pulled spellbooks out of thin air, did you?"

He started to raise his index finger, then stopped midway. Robin did rather give the impression of a magician to those of other worlds. The running theory of their current partner was that their books were inked with ether, but that didn't stop some feats from being just a bit mysterious for him to grasp even with that idea.

"So, what are you doing out today? You usually seem rather busy, do you have something special planned?" He asked.

"I'm busier, actually. I'm trying to manage a reconstruction project for one of the other worlds in the organization, but I have to check in periodically on something else, so I can't actually handle it in person." Robin said, leaning back.

"Reconstruction project. . .what do you mean?" He asked.

"Some of their towns are a bit more rubble than town at the moment. I've sent some of the best troops in the Ylissean Guard to deliver supplies and help assist in bringing the region back to a stable state."

Shulk seemed a bit surprised and worried upon hearing this, his brows furrowing into a concerned expression.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" He asked. "They must be in a pretty rough situation if that much is needed. I have experience helping gather supplies and fix local issues during the reconstruction of Colony 6, I could easily help! Sharla would almost certainly be willing to pitch in as well, I could ask her if she wanted to tag along too."

Robin glanced over at him. They hadn't expected him to react with such interest, but many of the people here had experienced war and disaster before. He likely was indeed quite qualified, and the help would certainly be needed. . .

"I'm expecting Lucina to check in with me shortly, if you truly wish to help, she can make a quick detour to pick up anyone else you need and lead you there. The Outrealms are too dangerous for someone without experience, but Lucina has been trained in the route. Honestly this has all come to my realization at once, so I never had time to seek help beyond the troops I personally keep in contact with before you arrived."

"Alright, that's good to hear. What exactly caused all the damage that you're trying to help them recover from?"

Robin stiffened slightly, trying to hide the reaction from him. The fact that they were trying to keep the research they were doing secret alone was enough to make the topic awkward. With his particular history it was downright out of the question.

"They're recovering from a war. I can't claim to know most of the details." Robin said, hiding behind the technical truth.

"You mean like a war between men, or like a war with Mechon, or. . .? Because there are very differe-"

"Lucina! There you are!" Robin called out abruptly.

Lucina bounded up from the distance like a puppy retrieving a stick. To this day she still happily wore her armor modeled after that of the Hero-King, a quiet idolization left over from the scars of a darker world. Perhaps slightly odd overall, but considering her taste in new clothes one would hardly dare to let her select a new outfit by herself.

"Good afternoon, Robin. And good afternoon to you as well, Shulk." Lucina said.

"Good morning, Lucina. How do things appear to be moving along?" Robin asked.

"Quite well, honestly. I find myself rather relieved. The man who led us over seemed quite knowledgeable on how to best assist. I felt oddly reminded of the Radiant Hero in his presence, although he was less. . ." Lucina trailed off.

"Polite?" Robin offered.

"Perhaps." Lucina said. "Although I was left under the impression that he had lived through far worse than even he as well. One starts to notice it in a man's eyes when they've had everything they've ever cared about ripped from them over and over again. It's something I've seen. . .quite often before. . ." Lucina trailed off again, this time her voice cracking slightly.

". . .I'm sorry, I never meant to remind you of those times." Robin said.

"That's alright, I'm fine." Lucina said, composing herself. "Nothing honors me more than to bring even a little joy to a land that has been through so much. Having been where I have, the sight of children clutching at my clothes and dancing in circles around me was one I never thought I'd see in my life back then. The place has been brought to the brink, but it's recovering, and that's something more than I ever could have hoped for in my time."

"If I may. . .do you think I could come with you when you return?" Shulk cut in.

"You wish to help as well?" Lucina asked. "That would be quite appreciated. You always seem to have such a knack for doing things better than anyone could think of, I'm sure few could help more."

Shulk rubbed the back of his head and grinned in modesty. His misadventures in trying to fix the various utilities in the area were well known, he'd soon developed a habit of taking old wiring and trying to snip out the broken bits and fit it into something else. He'd set his little garage alight more than once in his attempts, but the place was overall indeed much better than anyone could have arranged for without him.

Meanwhile Lucina's attention seemed to drift to something else. Robin made a general habit of paying attention to the expressions of others and had a particular concern about someone they were so close to, so the subtle diversion of the eyes stuck out like a bonfire.

"Do you have something else you wish to bring up, Lucina?" Robin asked.

"Ah. Yes. I was asked to escort someone back to you, actually." Lucina said.

"Escort someone. . .any particular reason why?" Robin asked.

"While I was there, the man seemed rather restless about something. His partner inquired whether the two of them should go investigate something further, but he insisted that they were needed more there. At that point his partner suggested simply going by herself, which was met with a. . .fair bit of tension on his part. He seemed to think that she wouldn't be safe doing something so dangerous alone, 'not after the last time?' She insisted that if under your care it wouldn't be an issue, but he resisted the idea, assuming you wouldn't be able to handle it. At that point I simply couldn't help myself, so I started explaining some of the ways you've managed to protect others, how you managed to save Basilo the way you did. . .he still didn't seem particularly comfortable with the idea, but after hearing all that he reluctantly agreed to let her travel back here along with me." Lucina said.

Robin held their hand to their lips and mulled over the situation. Certainly a fair bit complicated of a situation to be handed, but nonetheless if even a vague awareness of their project was being passed around someone willing and able to help would be invaluable.

"You have your father's way with people, Lucina. It's a trait I admire in him, and I admire it no less in yourself. Though keeping watch over someone so clearly cared for is a heavy responibility to bear, as a tactician I find it an honor to be trusted with someone of such value." Robin said, smiling. "So now then, seeing as they do not seem to be here, where did you send them to wait?"

"I found it difficult to think of a place that would be appropriate, so I directed them over to the library. You seem to spend so much time there, I assumed it would be a reliable place to wait for you. Hopefully I did not overstep my bounds." Lucina said.

"It's. . .fine. . .I can work with that." Robin said, suppressing a cringe.

Almost certainly whoever it was would wait at the entrance, but there was no guarantee and the idea of a stranger stumbling across their desk unattended evoked a number of uncomfortable emotions in Robin. Or depending on the type, simply wandering close to all those precious books at all. The library was their base of operations despite it, though, and so make the best of it indeed Robin could.

"Well, I suppose I shall be off soon. Are you able to come as you are, Shulk?" Lucina asked.

"Yes, I can come right aw-" Shulk started.

Suddenly Shulk quieted down and spaced out a bit. Both Robin and Lucina immediately took notice and quieted down as well. It was well known what these episodes meant at this point, and if it happened anywhere outside of battle it was almost certainly important enough to wait for him to come to. Eventually he pulled himself back into the moment, looking a bit more startled than before he started.

"So. . .what exactly did you see just now?" Robin asked.

"I. . .I don't know. It must be something big, I got quite a number of flashes of different moments so it must be very early to be warned about whatever it is." Shulk said.

"Anything in particular stand out to you?" Robin asked.

"It's. . .I think I saw some people here using their Final Smashes near the end. I'm not sure what all and why, but Super Sonic was bright enough to stand out to me. . .I think he might have gotten knocked out of it. . ." Shulk said.

Robin successfully suppressed their reaction.

"Well, I suppose we'll all figure it out soon enough. Whatever needs to be done to stop whatever is happening, I don't have enough context to know how to go through with it. I suppose I'll just have to keep it in mind until there's more I can do. See you again soon?" Shulk said.

Robin let out a sigh of tension as Lucina and Shulk went on their way. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It was becoming increasingly obvious that something was very wrong with the situation, but how to determine what needed to be done. . .?

Ah yes, of course, they still had their visitor to attend to. They'd made a point of not sitting too far from the library, so it would be a short trip. A little grass under one's boots, a little jingling from the door, and back to their home away from home they were.

Leaning against the desk was a woman of clear experience in battle, her pale brunette hair flowing comfortably over her shoulders. Strapped to her waist was a strange blade, a peculiar shade of purple with jagged blood red edges, and rather too short and thick to look any better than a bludgeon for it.

"So you're the famed tactician of Ylisse. Pleasure to meet you, although as is usually the case with these things I wish it was under better circumstances." They said.

"I suppose Lucina's little talk went a bit deeper than I thought. What is your name?" Robin asked.

"I guess we haven't been introduced, have we? My name is G-"

"Hey Robin, I need your advice with something, can you pick up?" Sonic's voice interrupted through the radio.

". . .I guess introductions will have to wait a moment." Robin said, jogging over.


End file.
